


Promise

by WritTurn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Cú Chulainn interrupts your pity party to cheer you up.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Reader
Kudos: 14





	Promise

“Yo, master!” Cú Chulainn waves hello as he barges into your room at Chaldea. You wearily lift your head from the pillow and gaze lifelessly at him.

“So much grinding…” You moan before burying your head back in the pillow. Cú laughs and makes his way over to your bed, stretching out beside you.

“Scáthach has it in her head that I’ve agreed to more of her absurd training today. Mind if I hide out here?” he asks, settling himself in for a nap regardless of your answer.

“Every year…every year something weird happens. And there’s always the lottery! Who comes up with this??” You thrash at the air. “I’m so tired. I’m dreading next year! I quit! They can find a new master.”

“No you don’t.” Cú reaches over and pats you on the head. “You always say that. But tell ya what, master. After this is all done you’ll have a day off right?”

“Maybe,” you sit up and stretch. “Unless anything else comes up.”

“Then how about you and I take a day and go fishing? I never did get to teach you during the summer. Just you and me.” Cú grins, yawning before he rolls over.

“You mean it?” You suddenly perk up.

“I know this great spot we can rayshift to. It’ll be a perfect place to unwind.” Cú gives you a thumbs up and yawns again. You smile and stand up.

“I’ll look forward to it then.” You tell him as you turn off the lights. With renewed motivation, you steel yourself to face the holiday grind once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Something different. Really short and substanceless.


End file.
